Reunión Familiar
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Neville tiene ocho años y ve a sus padres una vez al mes. Mamá a veces lo olvida, pero Neville cree que puede aprender a vivir con eso. Mi visión de estos personajes.


_Experimento raro. Muy raro._

_Primera vez que publico algo que no sea de contenido Slash con respecto a este fandom. Es que hoy leí un fic De Dream- Kat (muy recomendable, por cierto) y recordé mi antigua ambición de escribir sobre un tema que siempre me ha perturbado en el universo potteriano: los Longbottom._

_La infancia de Neville (a mi juicio, el personaje más sufrido de los creados por Rowling) viviendo con su abuela, visitando a sus padres enloquecidos._

_Bueno, el resultado no es de mi total agrado, pero necesitaba hacer este experimento. Lo necesitaba para demostrarme varias cosas, pero eso no creo que les interese demasiado xD. Espero pronto poder hacer algo mejor que esto._

_Así que aquí les va mi experimento._

_NADA es mío. Todo de Rowling_

**Reunión Familiar**

Acarició la pequeña nariz con apenas la yema de los dedos, rozándola juguetonamente mientras sonreía extasiada. Los ojitos castaños del bebé brillaron mientras una musical carcajada escapaba de la garganta infantil.

Alice suspiró con profundo arrobamiento. Que se atrevieran a decir que su hijo no era el más lindo del mundo.

_Mamá._

Pasó los dedos suavemente por la frente del pequeño, jugueteando con la pelusilla que perezosamente cubría la cabeza de su hijo. Su hijo. Su hijo.

- Frank, Neville tiene tus ojos. Son castaños y brillantes y limpios y sonríen por sí solos. Frank…

Frank. Miró a su lado y vio el asiento vacío.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Frank? Se removió inquieta en su asiento aferrando a Neville contra su pecho. Se estremeció sin saber muy bien porqué.

Frank. Frank debía estar con ella y con Neville.

Lo necesitaban. Eran una familia. Tenían que estar juntos.

Un leve chispazo la hizo sonreír comprendiendo

- Estúpida.- murmuró para sí meneando la cabeza.- Papá está en el trabajo. Cazando hombres malos. Tu papá es un hombre muy valiente. Él se enfrenta con los hombres malos y siempre vence.

_Mamá._

- Neville, cuando tú seas mayor, serás como tu padre. Fuerte y valiente. ¿Quieres ser auror, Nev?

_MAMÁ._

Por supuesto que quería. Su hijo era el más precioso del mundo. Cuando toda la pesadilla de la guerra estuviera acabada, irían a pasear. Irían como familia a los bosques escoceses donde ella había ido una vez de vacaciones y casi se había intoxicado comiendo bayas silvestres. Cuando ya no hubiera guerra, también podrían ir a la costa. Su pequeño Neville aún no conocía el mar.

El mar.

El mar.

- Duerme que yo estaré velándote.- arrulló suavemente al pequeño bulto cálido que se abrazaba a su cuerpo como a un salvavidas.

_¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!_

Le dolía un poco la cabeza. Le comenzaba a costar pensar coherentemente.

Una leve punzada en las sienes que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos para tratar de mitigarla. Hacía tiempo que le era frecuente sufrir esa molestia.

Dolía, era como si hubiera algo dentro de su cabeza que le estorbara. Había un cierto punto crítico en que el dolor era similar a una tortura. Alice se pasó una mano por los ojos, tratando de enfocar la mirada y respirando agitada. Debía ser el estrés.

Aunque había abandonado temporalmente su trabajo como auror para dedicarse por entero a Neville, el miedo por la guerra era mucho. Todos en el Mundo Mágico se encontraban acosados por el terror de un día llegara sus hogares y ver la Marca Tenebrosa que significaría tener sus vidas destruidas. El miedo a perder a los seres queridos.

El miedo a que un día Frank no volviera. El miedo a que un día los mortífagos fueran por su pequeño Neville.

El miedo a no poder defender a su hijo.

_¡Mírame! Soy yo. Soy yo. Soy yo._

_¡Soy yo!_

Ya no podía mantenerse más tiempo despierta. Un repentino cansancio la invadía. Sintió un movimiento brusco a su lado seguido por una voz que le resultaba molesta y de pronto el cuerpo de su hijo le fue arrebatado de las manos.

Neville.

Neville.

_¿No lo entiendes?_

- ¡NEVILLE!

_Neville observó a su madre manotear histéricamente, buscando la almohada que hasta hace pocos segundos arrullaba con verdadero amor. Con todo el amor que una madre puede dedicarle a su hijo._

_Con todo el amor que le pertenecía a él, únicamente. Ese amor que le fue arrebatado y que era suyo por derecho. _

_Estrujó furiosamente la almohada entre sus manos, hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por el esfuerzo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que ese no era Neville. Que ese no era el hijo de Alice y que no se merecía todo el cariño que recibía en los brazos de mamá._

_Él era el verdadero Neville. Él era su hijo._

_¡El! ¡Sólo él!_

_Mamá a veces no le reconocía. Así como había tardes que corría a abrazarlo, había otras tantas que sus ojos opacos parecían ignorar su presencia en la sala._

_Costaba acostumbrarse al humor errático de mamá. Pero lo hacía porque mamá valía la pena el esfuerzo._

_Aún así no podía anular la impotencia que le causaba verle arrullando aquella almohada._

_La lágrima de rabia que se esforzaba por escaparse de sus ojos no le permitió ver el momento exacto en que mamá dejó de mirar torpemente a su alrededor buscando a su hijo para, en cambio, lanzársele encima. Sintió el cuerpo de la mujer (mamámamámamá) encima de él arañándole el rostro, golpeándole, asfixiándole, tratando de arrancarle la almohada que él se esforzaba en conservar._

_- Mamá, soy yo. Soy tu hijo._

_Sintió los pasos apresurados y el hechizo que la mujer vestida de blanco le lanzaba a mamá. Sintió cuando sujetaron a mamá y la levantaron de encima suyo permitiéndole volver a respirar. Sintió las manos rugosas que le palparon el rostro y la voz que le preguntaba en tono cascado si estaba bien._

_Pero se quedó quieto en el suelo, con la mejilla sangrándole y sus tiernos ocho años resbalando en forma de lágrimas por sus pómulos, por la punta de nariz pequeña hasta caer en la playera roja que su abuela le había dado esa mañana para que mamá lo viera muy guapo. Sus manos soltaron lentamente el agarre de la almohada, con la mirada perdida en la pared blanca frente suyo._

_- Neville… - ¡Oh, no! Abuela estaba llorando por su culpa. Neville se encogió en el suelo y sollozó quedamente. – Lo siento tanto… ¡tanto! _

_Él… él… sólo quería que mamá lo reconociera. Que se diera cuenta que él era su hijo y no esa almohada que se empeñaba en arrullar. Pero no quería hacer llorar a la abuela. La abuela era muy buena con él._

_No quería hacerla llorar._

_Sintió que lo abrazaban pero no respondió el gesto. Daría su vida por tener un día de familia normal. Por tener eso que le habían arrebatado hace ya años._

_Permitió que abuela le levantara, secando con besos las lágrimas que aún se escapaban de sus ojos y que le cogiera la mano para guiarle hacia la salida. Se detuvieron frente a papá, quien estaba sentado frente a la ventana. Como siempre._

_Sentado ahí sin moverse, mirando sin ver. El cabello cano cayendo sobre sus ojos y una barba rasposa que a Neville le causaba cosquillas cuando lo saludaba. Abuela se acercó y le abrazó. Papá aún miraba por la ventana._

_Cuando Neville le abrazó tímidamente, papá todavía miraba por la ventana. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de toda expresión y su cara demasiado rugosa para su edad estaba impasible. Neville deslizó sus deditos en la gran mano de su padre en un tierno apretón._

_No hubo respuesta. Pero Neville estaba aprendiendo a vivir con eso. Con la desilusión constante de ser ignorado por su padre._

_(papápapápapá)_

_Siguió caminando tras la abuela, en dirección a la puerta que le llevaría de vuelta a ese mundo exterior donde papá y mamá no existían, donde esperaría todo un mes con anhelo y miedo la nueva visita. Anhelando siempre que sus padres por algún milagro recuperaran la cordura y fueran una familia normal. Miedo a tener que volver a enfrentarse con los ojos vacíos de papá y los murmullos amorosos de mamá a un cojín._

_Su mano le dolía. En el dorso, donde mamá le había mordido tratando de arrebatarle a su hijo._

_Vio el cuerpo de la mujer tendido en la cama, laxo. Vio el rostro oscurecido por arrugas que no eran de edad y la eterna expresión de sufrimiento y locura. Vio el cuerpo casi esquelético marcándose a través de la túnica blanca y sintió una ráfaga de ternura demasiado adulta para tener sólo ocho años._

_Se acercó cautelosamente, aún temeroso. Los ojos entreabiertos de mamá miraban el techo, desolados. Neville rozó la muñeca de mamá y sonrió dulcemente. Con cuidado, depositó la almohada junto a su cuerpo. Luego levantó la mano de ella y la acomodó encima. Los ojos sedados y perdidos en recuerdos se iluminaron al reconocer a su pequeño._

_- Nev… lle… tus… jos son los… padre… ños y llantes… limpios… sonr…_

_Mamá siguió murmurando a sus espaldas, frases inconexas y mal hiladas, que apenas se entendían a causa del sedante que le habían administrado. La última imagen que captó Neville fue la de su madre acariciando apenas con la punta de los dedos aquella almohada. La sonrisa en sus labios. Los ojos vivos._

_Era mejor así._

_Neville tomó la mano de la abuela para salir del hospital y pensó nuevamente en mamá._

**FIN**

_Y eso fue mi fallido intento de trazar aunque fuera un bosquejo de la niñez de Neville. Si hay alguien leyendo esto, se agradece la paciencia ._

_Cualquier comentario, pinchen abajo: REVIEW._

_Suerte!_

_KmY Kusanagi_


End file.
